


Уползти всех

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Hobbit actor's filmography, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, трэш и угар
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уползли все и всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уползти всех

Кейт успела сгруппироваться, пока ее тащило сквозь непонятно где и непонятно когда, и приземлилась довольно удачно, на ноги. Она тряхнула волосами и поднялась. Огляделась, сочувственно покачала головой. Прямо рядом с ней сидела рыжеволосая девушка с острыми вытянутыми ушами, покрытая грязью и кровью, и тихо всхлипывала. Кейт бросилась на колени, схватила ее за плечи, заглянула в глаза.  
\- Эй, подруга… Не волнуйся, раз до сих пор еще не умерла - мы тебя обязательно вытащим. Я и не в таких передрягах выкарабкивалась, поверь. Где рана?  
\- Нет у меня ран, - опять всхлипнула рыжая. - А что есть - то заживет, я бессмертная.  
Кейт впечатленно подняла брови.  
\- Ладушки, бессмертная так бессмертная, дело твое. А чего ревешь тогда?  
\- Кили… - рыжая разрыдалась. - Я ничего не могу сделать!  
Кейт только теперь обратила внимание на тело у них под ногами. Красивый, но сильно ушастый и очень маленького роста парень лежал бездыханным. Кейт закатила глаза, но на всякий случай взяла его за руку и попыталась нащупать пульс. Вдруг в ее руку впились ледяные пальцы. Кейт вскрикнула и выпустила запястье Кили.  
\- Ты что, спятил?  
\- Отойди от него, - тихо, но с угрозой в голосе сказал такой же красивый, как Кили, только высокий и очень мрачный брюнет. - Ты ему уже не поможешь.  
\- Тебе-то что? - шипя от гнева и боли, Кейт попыталась выкрутить руку из его пальцев.  
\- Мне - очень даже что, - парень сам ее выпустил и опустился на колени перед Кили.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать? - всхлипнула рыжая.  
\- Слушайте, дамочка, как вас там…  
\- Тауриэль.  
\- Мило. Так вот, если я правильно понимаю, вы из мертвых поднимать не умеете.  
\- А ты умеешь?  
\- Я могу дать ему новую жизнь. Я, правда, не слышал про гномов-вампиров, но в наше время чего только не встретишь…  
Тауриэль ахнула и прижала руки к груди. Кейт заинтересованно посмотрела на брюнета.  
\- Слушай, а что, иначе никак?  
\- Ты знаешь еще какие-то варианты? - брюнет изогнул густые выразительные брови. - Расскажи, а то я за сто с лишним лет о них ни разу не слышал.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - примирительно пробормотала Кейт, подняв руки. - Ты вампир, тебе виднее. Помощь нужна?  
\- Спасибо, мне своих зубов хватает, - ядовито отозвался вампир и склонился над телом.  
Кейт вздохнула и погладила Тауриэль по плечу.  
\- Вампир… - вымученно простонала та. - Но как же я теперь… это же невозможно…  
\- Милая, а что, лучше пусть он сгниет в могиле? Этот упырь…  
\- Я бы попросил! - возмущенно поднял голову вампир, втянув клыки обратно. - У меня имя есть, между прочим!  
\- И как твое имя? Меня Кейт зовут.  
\- Митчелл. Слушай, отстань, а? Дай мне его спокойно укусить, и всем будет счастье.  
\- Один, отец всемогущий, владыка над жизнью и смертью, благословенье свое даровал на твое воскрешенье…  
\- Господи, - простонал Митчелл, так и не успев снова склониться над Кили. - Это еще что за дебил?  
Дебил с элегантной стрижкой на густых пшеничных волосах держал за руку труп такого же светловолосого гнома и, прикрыв глаза, декламировал нараспев:  
\- Будет ли долгим твой век, или скоро ты снова погибнешь - будь благодарен отцу всех богов за великую милость. Встань же, живи, как и прежде, вдохни этот смрад полной грудью, - блондин поморщился, но мужественно закончил: - Сладкоречивого Браги вняв голосу с вестью благою!  
Гном застонал и пошевелился.  
\- Эй, - блондин, снова наморщив нос, осторожно похлопал его по плечу. - Чувак, вставай давай, я тут что, даром распинался, что ли, как идиот?  
Гном снова застонал.  
\- Как я его понимаю, - ехидно сказал Митчелл, забыв про Кили. - Я бы от такой поэзии скопытился по второму разу.  
\- Ты что-то сказал? - нахально прищурился блондин.  
\- Да куда уж мне. После твоего программного заявления только молчать и остается, - хмыкнул Митчелл и впился наконец зубами в шею Кили.  
\- Вот и молчи, - ухмыльнулся блондин. - А то я и тебе что-нибудь расскажу. Я, знаешь ли, умею рассказывать очень убедительно… Девушки, - обернулся он с широкой улыбкой к Кейт и Тауриэль, - помощь нужна?  
\- Спасибо, - сглотнула Кейт, не отрывая от него глаз, - мы уже… сами, в смысле…  
\- Жаль, - беспечно пожал плечами блондин. - Я, кстати, Андерс. А вы?  
\- Мы? - Кейт и Тауриэль переглянулись.  
\- Какая прелесть, - восхитился Андерс, - давно мечтал с двойняшками…  
Тауриэль, перестав всхлипывать, нахмурилась и потянула из-за пояса нож.  
\- Э, э, - немедленно пошел на попятную Андерс. - Чего ты сразу за оружие-то хвататься? Не нужна помощь - не надо.  
\- Ну у тебя и язык, как ты только жив с ним до сих пор? - раздалось из-за его спины.  
\- Потому и жив, - самодовольно отозвался Андрес, повернулся и взвизгнул от ужаса.  
С клыков Митчелла стекала кровь, которую он небрежно вытирал пальцами.  
\- На меня, между прочим, не действует, - заметил вампир и указал на Тауриэль. - И на нее, кажется, тоже.  
\- Так вы и не люди, - Андерс, успокоившись, пожал плечами. - Видать, поэтому.  
\- У вас как тут? - к компании подошел светловолосый коротышка со смешными лохматыми ногами.  
\- Да ничего вроде, - небрежно бросил Андерс. - А как у других дела?  
\- Ну, я сам-то цел… Не-не-не, а ну-ка, тебе вооон туда, - коротышка схватил за руку человека в темном костюме с прилизанной прической и безумной улыбкой, развернув его в сторону груды орочьих тел, многие из которых еще дрыгали конечностями. - Тут, знаешь ли, воскрешают, а не приканчивают, Гектор.  
\- Не вопрос, - еще шире улыбнулся Гектор и решительно зашагал к недобиткам.  
Послышались выстрелы. Все переглянулись.  
\- И на сколько орков ему пистолета хватит? - скептически изогнул бровь Митчелл.  
\- Понятия не имею. Я вообще не понимаю, откуда он взялся, я же в порядке! Может, меня надо было… наоборот… - коротышка стремительно побледнел.  
\- Бильбо, не морочь голову, - поднявшийся с земли гном-блондин слегка пошатывался, но улыбался. - Пусть добивает орков, ему этого развлечения надолго хватит, а нам не надо тратить время.  
\- Сами бы подохли, - раздался ледяной голос.  
\- А, ваше лихолесское величество, - прищурился Бильбо.  
\- Не зли меня, - Трандуил чуть приподнял брови.  
\- Всем привет! - очень высокий темноволосый парень с широкой улыбкой шагнул к Кили. - Кто тут у нас на очереди?  
\- Стой! - Трандуил схватил его за руку. - Нед, не трогай его, его, кажется, только что… ммм… - эльф покосился на вампира и не продолжил.  
\- А он, технически, вообще, живым считается или как? - съехидничал Андерс.  
\- Если он мертв - Нед может его оживить, - неуверенно сказал эльф. - Но если он уже оживлен… или поднят из мертвых… короче, лучше его не трогать, а то вдруг уложишь обратно, и уже насовсем.  
\- Не надо обратно, - прохрипели с земли.  
Тауриэль дернулась было, но сдержала порыв, только вздохнула. Кили поднялся, держась за раскуроченное горло, недовольно уставился на Митчелла:  
\- Кажется, ты мною еще и пообедал заодно?  
\- А ты в претензии?  
\- Нет, - поморщился Кили. - Спасибо. Фили, если ты не захочешь иметь брата-вампира, я все пойму. Ты не переживай, я…  
Фили шагнул к Кили и порывисто его обнял. Окончание тирады Кили утонуло где-то в плече брата.  
\- Так он жив или мертв? - поинтересовался только что подошедший мужчина в черном костюме и черных же очках, внимательно разглядывая Кили. - Если жив - в принципе, я могу вам нашлепать его копий - и экспериментируйте на них сколько душе угодно. Но если мертв… смысла копировать мертвецов я не вижу.  
\- Эй, ты! Я тебе сейчас за мертвеца-то… - Фили, оторвавшись от брата, махнул мечом для острастки, но незнакомец принял его всерьез и изогнулся назад под каким-то немыслимым углом, уходя от гипотетического удара.  
\- Ух ты! - восхитился Кили. - А от стрелы так сможешь?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил лук и пустил стрелу. Мужчина и от нее уклонился со скучающим видом - даже очки с носа не уронил.  
\- А если… - Кили не успел договорить.  
\- Смит, хватит морочить им головы. Лучше бы новую армию нам по-быстренькому сообразил, - Элронд поздоровался со всеми кивком головы и утащил мужчину в очках с собой.  
\- Гэндальф-то цел? - крикнул ему в спину Бильбо.  
\- Да, - кивнул вместо Элронда Нед. - К нему еще приперся какой-то мужик в железном шлеме.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы он вмешивался, - сердито прошипел Трандуил. - Гэндальф - истари, и его силы…  
\- А тот мужик, - хохотнул Нед, - сказал, что ему по фигу - истари, измолоди, кровь, говорит, у всех по жилам течет в одном направлении, и магнетические силы ее кому угодно вскипятят. В общем, взбодрил вашего волшебника - мама не горюй!  
\- А где дядя? - спохватился Кили. - Торин где?  
Все дружно завертели головами.  
\- Вон, - первая заметила Кейт, - кажется, там.  
На небольшом холмике лежало тело Торина. Вокруг него стояли несколько высоких носатых брюнетов. У одного на шее был намотан черно-белый клетчатый платок, другой, в одних широких штанах, щеголял художеством с какими-то строениями во всю спину, третий, в кожаных штанах и длинноволосый, мрачно опирался на меч, четвертый, в щеголеватой одежде, со скорбным выражением лица прижимал к груди цилиндр.  
\- Ну и фиг ли вы ни хрена не делаете? - любезно поинтересовался Митчелл.  
\- А хрена ли мы можем сделать? - сплюнул на землю разрисованный.  
\- Чудес, знаешь ли, не бывает, - поддержал его замотанный в платок. - Я на мертвых солдат достаточно насмотрелся.  
\- Нам остается лишь молиться за его душу, - поник головой волосатый.  
\- И организовать достойное погребение, - кивнул щеголь с цилиндром.  
\- И это их король? - изумленно всплеснул руками Андерс. - С такими-то малахольными помощничками?  
\- Может, давайте я? - опять высунулся Нед.  
\- А что это за шум? - вдруг спросила Тауриэль.  
\- Где? - вскинулся Бильбо. - Надеюсь, это не Гектор? Ему тех орков должно было надолго…  
Он замолчал и в недоумении присмотрелся к темному облаку на горизонте.  
\- Кто это? - спросил Леголас, пробегающий мимо в компании расхристанного парня с саблей в руке.  
\- У тебя эльфийские глаза - ты и скажи, - немедленно подколол его Кили.  
Леголас, однако, слова гнома воспринял всерьез.  
\- Уилл, иди, я сейчас догоню. Ну-ка… ребята, подсадите!  
Разрисованный брюнет пихнул в бок волосатого с мечом, они вдвоем подняли эльфа повыше, и тот всмотрелся вдаль.  
\- Опа! - выражение лица Леголаса, соскочившего на землю, было сильно озадаченным. - Ребята, я бы на вашем месте убирался куда подальше.  
\- Что там? Что случилось? - щеголь уронил цилиндр.  
\- Ну, я так понимаю, вы-то все равно ничего не можете сделать… - Леголас замялся.  
\- Да кто там, черт побери? - не выдержал Митчелл.  
\- Женщины, - Леголас сглотнул. - Много женщин. Очень много.  
\- И что они собираются делать?  
\- Не знаю, но в руках у них кипы исписанных листов. Вы как хотите, а я своим бессмертием пока еще дорожу… - последние слова эльф договаривал уже на ходу.  
Толпа приближалась к оторопевшей компании. Стало видно огромное полотнище, развевающееся над головами женщин, на котором на нескольких десятках языков была написана одна фраза: «А ОН УПОЛЗ!!!»  
\- Это… ну… - Андерс нервно огляделся. - Если он… тово… уполз… может, и нам пора уже, а?  
Топот приближался. Уже можно было разглядеть одержимые лица и горящие решимостью глаза. Все втянули головы в плечи. Послышался шорох трепещущих на ветру страниц. Вся компания, не сговариваясь, опустилась на четвереньки и шустро припустила прочь.  
Свернув за ближайшую кучу из орочьих трупов, Митчелл, ползший первым, остановился.  
\- Давай подальше, - пнул его Андерс, следовавший за ним по пятам.  
Компания дружно проползла за второй трупоорочий поворот, и там уже повалилась на землю.  
\- Тут еще кто-то! - вдруг подпрыгнул Бильбо.  
С другой стороны кучи послышались два голоса.  
\- Говорю тебе, все выполнимо. Допросить того, кто стрелял, оценить угол входа стрелы и траекторию падения. Провести рекогносцировку на воде, зафиксировать точное расположение тела. Организовать подъем с глубины, провести цикл реанимационных мероприятий, можно проконсультироваться с ведущими ветеринарами…  
\- Ты идиот! Он опасен! Это преступление!  
\- Всех уползли! Всех! А я… а его…  
\- Так. Или ты заткнешься и немедленно выкинешь это из головы, или я сейчас же сообщу о тебе во все новостные агентства. И про любую твою попытку что-то сделать в этом направлении буду сразу же информировать все интернет-сообщество. С обнародованием документов, понял?  
Голоса стали постепенно удаляться.  
\- Про кого это они? - прошептал Кили в недоумении. - Кого там еще недоуползли?  
\- Смауга, - побледнев, выдохнул Бильбо.  
Все вздрогнули так, что с вершины кучи свалилась отрубленная голова.  
\- Господа, - неуверенно сказал щеголь без цилиндра. - Кажется, мы ползли не в ту сторону - там как раз озеро…  
\- Очень даже мы в ту сторону ползли, - нехорошо улыбнулся брюнет в платке. - У меня тут как раз граната в кармане завалялась… кто умеет долго не дышать?  
\- Я могу вообще хоть не дышать, - отозвался Митчелл. - И Кили теперь тоже.  
\- Я могу попытаться разглядеть дракона под водой, - сказала Тауриэль.  
\- А давайте я его просто коснусь дважды, - предложил Нед.  
\- А если второй раз не успеешь? - схватил его за рукав Андерс.  
\- В общем, так. Ты, ты и ты - за мной, - скомандовал брюнет в платке, указывая на Тауриэль, Кили и Митчелла.  
\- Как тебя зовут-то хоть?  
\- Портер. Джон Портер. Мы этого недоуползанца быстро разберем на мясную тушку, пока те двое спорят.  
\- Портер, а второй гранаты у тебя нет? - спросил Митчелл. - А то бы Гектора еще позвали…  
\- Нет больше вашего Гектора, - Бард вышел из-за кучи в компании мужчины с короткой стрижкой и ледяными глазами, сжимавшего в руке окровавленный нож.  
\- Как - нет? - ахнул Бильбо.  
\- Скучать будешь? - прищурился стриженый.  
\- Ну, не то чтобы очень… - смутился Бильбо. - Просто подумал, он поможет со Смаугом. Ну, чтобы наверняка.  
\- Наверняка - это ко мне, - кивнул стриженый. - Никто не выживет, гарантирую. Ну, кто еще идет к озеру?  
\- Пошли, - кивнул Портер.  
\- Да, кстати, - повернулся к остальным стриженый. - Если встретите вдруг такого парня, черноглазого, мускулистого, в набедренной повязке и с мечом… короче, оружие у вас есть, сами разберетесь.  
\- Его-то за что? - охнул Нед.  
\- Сдается мне, вы его уже встречали, только был он белый, лысый и без одной руки…


End file.
